Blood Plus Mini Prequel
by KatzLite
Summary: Basically what happened before Saya and everybody else. This is only a brief chapter. I'm still considering whether to continue it or not. It's basically from the point of view of the artificial chiropterans, before they escaped that is.
1. Chapter 1

2:30 am.

Lab where the human made chiropterans where made.

"Lulu it's getting worse" said Aura.

"Don't worry" said Lulu hugging her, tears streaming down here face.

"They will find a way to stop the Thorn Aura said Moses. He reached forward and brushed her long silky blue hair away from her face. Aura stared up at him with huge green eyes. She smiled. The Thorn burned her skin. She twitched.

"Hey!" yelled a passing guard. "Stay away from her if she's infected. It could spread!"

"No." said Moses. "She is our friend and we will not leave her alone!" he said determined.

"Disgusting creatures" the guard thought pulling out a weapon that was skillfully hidden.

None of the strange man-made creatures saw the weapon.

"Just give up. You know it's pointless. Let her die", said Karmen from the corner of the dark foreboding cell.

"Just shut up Karmen!" yelled Moses. "You may have given up hope but the rest of us haven't!"

The guard's finger touched the trigger. No one took notice. No one but Aura.

Moses and Karmen continued to bicker until the air was filled with the ear splitting sound of a gunshot. Moses sat there expecting to feel a sharp pain. But no. If the bullet didn't strike him. Why did he smell blood? His eyes were closed and yet he felt hot, sticky blood running down his face. In between fingers soaking his hair. He opened his eyes.

Lulu wad screaming and crying hysterically." No! She screamed. "No!"

Aura lay there staring blankly at the sky. The gun shoot wound in her head did not heal.

"The Thorn". thought Moses. " Her wounds can't heal now that she's infected."

The guard smiled smugly and walked away.

"Come back here you bastard!" yelled Karmen

Moses had never seen Lulu upset. But right now. Lulu was suicidal. Stir crazy. And angry. Moses held Lulu close and stroked her hair. He whispered softly in her ear:

"Tomorrow, we will escape."


	2. Burning

6:37am

Moses woke up suddenly, his head swimming. Everything was unfocused and blurry. Dots danced tauntingly before his eyes. He blinked them away in silent irritation. Lulu still lay in his arms; her pink hair was still stained with blood. Aura was however, nowhere to be seen.

"See?" Karmen said, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "She's gone."

Moses slowly placed Lulu on the ground. "When did they take her?" he asked standing up.

Karmen yawned. "I don't know. They probably used some sort of tranquilizers when we weren't looking. That would explain why I couldn't remember falling asleep."

Moses coughed. There was an unusual amount of dust in the air. "But why did they take her?" he inquired, puzzled. "She still had a lot of time left to live. There's no way she could have died that fast, and all the scientist here know that The Thorn isn't contagious."

Karmen rubbed his throat. "I don't know. Most of the things that happen here are done without reason," he coughed violently. "What the hell? Did someone forget to sweep?"

Moses chuckled lightly then coughed again. "Maybe." His eyes began to sting. "Although it would take more than a broom to keep this place as clean as it is."

Lulu shuddered as she began to cough in her sleep. Her eyes welled up with tears as a thick smoke began to fill the cell. Moses looked down at her sadly.

Karmen sniffed the air and coughed violently. "What's that smell?" Moses tried to take a whiff but he coughed as well and wasn't able to identify the scent. Lulu cried softly. "Aura."

Karmen and Moses stared at each other in disbelief.

"You can't be serious," Karmen muttered angrily.

"Oh my God…"Moses sank to the ground in despair. The scent became familiar.

Lulu suddenly woke up and burst into tears. "They're burning her body!" she sobbed. She turned toward Moses. "What are we going to do?!"

Moses grasped her by the shoulders and held her still. "Lulu, remember what I said this morning?"

Lulu trembled slightly, but she nodded in understanding. "That we're finally going to leave this place," she said smiling through her tears.

Moses tried to smile back. "That's right, but for now, just rest," he said placing her on the ground yet again.


	3. Feral Part 1

10:11am

"But I don't feel like fighting today," Lulu muttered unhappily.

Karmen sighed. "If you want to live, you'll fight,' he leaned against the wall. The two of them avoided each other's gaze. Lulu's eyes were bloodshot, and her hair was unkempt. Dark circles also marred her otherwise youthful face.

"Then maybe I don't want to live…"

"Hey!" Moses stormed in the pure white room. "Don't you think that Aura would have wanted you to live? Regardless of what happened to her?" his tone was more annoyed than angry but he still gave Lulu a somewhat threatening glare. She shrunk behind it.

"I know she would've…but…she…" a few sniffs signaled her inevitable tears.

Moses sighed, exasperation in his next words. " I understand that she was like a mother to you, but I don't think…"

Then it dawned on her. "And what about your promise?! You said we would leave this wretched place today, and yet, here we are! More fighting!" A few of their kind stood at the other end of the large room but their faces were unfamiliar. _Figures_ Lulu thought in disgust. A test of strength or wits or whatever the hell it was. Being forced to fight their own kind like…_like dogs_ she thought bitterly.

The Others. The unfamiliar ones that stood across the room watched her, until one stepped forward. A girl around her age with pale purple hair and chalky, pallid skin pointed a somewhat skeletal finger at her.

"I want to fight that one," she said softly. Silence swept over the room. A light chatter had been exchanged between the scarce bunches but as the girl spoke, it ceased.

"That one," she repeated. "The girl with the pink hair. She's so weird," her expression was blank as she spoke. "She believes that we are forced to fight but I enjoy every minute of it. Let me fight her."

More silence followed. Lulu's entire personality seemed to have changed ever since Aura's untimely death. She seemed darker somehow. More…frightening.

"I'm weird," Lulu stated loudly, making sure that everyone heard the cold tone in her voice. " Weirder than the emaciated, godforsaken creature standing before me?" a question this time. A smirk flashed across her face. "Celeste how could you be so foolish?" a harsh laugh. "You believe everything they tell you, huh? Like the little rat you are."

Celeste blinked, maybe out of irritation. Her tone remained even. "I don't fight because they tell me to." She stepped closer. "I want to. I don't know why you're being so mean to me, Lulu."

Sanity teetering on edge Lulu emitted what could have been either a laugh or a growl. "You're so dense. And I hate that you act like that all the time."

A bit of confusion shifted her expression briefly. "Act like what?"

Lulu sighed in frustration. "Like that! Like you're completely unaffected by everything!" she marched over to the girl with cold intent in her mind. "Get mad already! I'm so sick of that stupid look on your face! Doesn't anything bother you?!"

Celeste sharply struck Lulu's face with the palm of her small hand. "You do," she replied evenly. "I make one comment and you go ballistic."

_She struck first._ Moses watched in silence.


End file.
